


I Forgot Something

by Seyensay



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Complete, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyensay/pseuds/Seyensay
Summary: Hwang Eunju's secretary is finally leaving the company, what are the chances he's been longing for her for as long as she's been longing for him?
Kudos: 4





	I Forgot Something

I let out a sigh as I pull out a cigarette, reaching into my pocket for a lighter when a soft yellow glow flickers from the corner of my eye. I give Hoseok a small smile, allowing him to light the stick for me. I lean against the railing, taking in a small puff and letting it out. I lean my head against one of my hands to look at him. “I swore I told you to take off already,” I say to him, but he only smiles at me.

“I forgot something at my desk, but I saw the light still on in your office. You shouldn’t stay so late, Miss Hwang.” He says, his posture straight and disciplined.

“I make up for it by coming in at 10.” 

He smiles at that, “that’s true.” 

I work as a CEO under a venture company within South Korea. Our main focus of investment deals with the clothing industry and different innovations, although we do dabble in AI technology if it looks promising.

Clad in a suit and tie, Hoseok’s structure seems to tower over me naturally as he joins me in admiring the view of the city from our building.

A blanket of silence falls between us; it’s not awkward, it’s comfortable. Yet, I know there’s something he isn’t saying. It’s been two years since he’s started working with us and it’s only a matter of time.

“You’ll be leaving soon, won’t you?” 

For a moment, he doesn’t say anything and I think of dropping the subject. 

“I will.” 

I take another puff of smoke. Hoseok is good employee, he has been my personal assistant for two years and has taken my requests without complaint. Despite the intensity of the job, he’s only fumbled once here and there, but now he ’s a pro at what he does, confident in his diction and execution. 

Under my management, he was allowed to go beyond and explore other skills and projects—as long as he was still able to assist me. And he did wonderfully. But even I know at this point, his skills and talents are being wasted lingering here as just a personal assistant.  
I put out the cigarette on the ashtray, leaving it there until the next day when I can throw it out.

“Do you have to go?” I whine playfully, “do you know how hard it is to find someone like you?” I ask him, giving him a childish pout. He only laughs shaking his head.

“Think of it as a blessing in disguise, you might hire someone much better.” 

“Impossible,” I return, keeping up with my own childish antics, but I relent. “Let me know when you need references. I will be singing praises.”

Hoseok smiles at me, giving me a low bow. “Thank you.” 

Once he stands back up, I walk back inside my office and look at the time. “Hey, we should really get going, I’ll give you a ride ba—“

The words were immediately cut off when I feel Hoseok place a hand on my hip. Alarm bells were ringing off in my head that I should smack his hand off before someone comes in and sees the small ounce of intimacy he’s ever shown me in two years. The action was so sudden and the atmosphere that was once friendly and amicable became thick with lust swirling between us.

I can’t deny that when I first met Hoseok, I was immediately attracted to him. Tall with broad shoulders, unusually gentle eyes, and beautiful features that almost made me lose my composure during his interview. My attraction to him should have discredited him immediately as a candidate. Despite my personal rejection, the recruiter had pushed for him, claiming not only did he have remarkable recommendations but he was also the most qualified of all the candidates.

So when we hired him, I did everything in my power to hide my initial attraction to him. Using the stoic boss card, strict, stern. However, it was like he saw right through that. No matter what I would say to him, it seemed as though he was never bothered by it. 

I would never even hear rumors about myself being a bitch or bad boss—and those go around quickly. Next thing you know, my relationship with Hoseok changes. He’s amicable, friendly, reliable. Everything an employer can want in an employee. 

With his body lingering over mine, I never would have even the inkling I would find myself in this position. Only in my wildest fantasies, constantly and rudely awakened by reality.

My body was frozen as I wasn’t sure how I should be reacting. I need to push him away, push, push push—

He pulls away from me suddenly, holding something in his hand as he moves around me and reaching toward my desk for my scissors. “Sorry,” he says, “this was bugging me.” 

I look down and it was just a rogue strand from my blazer. The stuttering of my heart didn’t go away, but my face is flushed with embarrassment of my overactive imagination. Jesus christ, that could have definitely turned into a terrible lawsuit.

“Oh, you should say so next time,” I let out a laugh, mentally kicking myself for my outrageous imagination.

He gives me his charming and beautiful smile; seeming to be oblivious to my current state of mind. “Sorry.”

The next day, Hoseok had turned into his two week notice and we began the process of transition. I met with one of our recruiters to develop a criteria I would need for the next hire along with meeting with a team based on what each of us would need to be looking for in each candidate. 

In the meantime, while working closely with me, Hoseok will also need to be preparing all passwords, documents, and other confidential information in an easy to access folder. 

Two weeks go by like the snap of a finger. His last day has come and anyone close to him joins us for his farewell party. I coordinated with one of the other members of our operations team to reserve a spot for us at Hoseok’s favorite chicken and beer restaurant, informing them to not worry too much about the cost of the meals and drinks.

“Speech, speech, speech!” One of our teammates started to cheer until a chorus of everyone came about and forced Hoseok to stand up. He gave us all an embarrassed smile, bowing slightly before he begins.

“I just want to thank everyone for supporting me the past two years, teaching me how to be a better employee and person, and that I will truly miss all of you.” He bows again and there were a few jeers, booing him for being corny.

I laugh at my employees antics, shaking my head at them. 

“What are you planning to do now?” One of my employees ask him. 

“I’ve been thinking about going back to school and doing more with my nutrition degree,” he says. “I think I finally know what I’m really passionate about so I’ll be working on that.” 

“Wow, maybe you should own a gym or something, I’m sure Miss Hwang can convince the partners to invest.” One of them teases and I laugh, nodding my head in agreement.

“Honestly, that’s not such a bad idea. You can provide something unique to clients, I’m sure we can pull up a plan together if that’s what you want!” I say to him. I’m not bullshitting my own words—I genuinely think that it would be something that Hoseok would be successful in. 

Since I’ve met him, there was a dramatic change in the structure of his body. He has always been fit and healthy. Two years later, his shoulders became broader, his jawline became sharper, and his confidence and entity have became a lot more… manlier.

Hoseok smiles at me, “I’ll think about it.”

The rest of the happy hour rolled along, some of the team members leaving before they become too drunk, and eventually Hoseok calls it a night. Since I brought my car, I didn’t drink. I give Hoseok a friendly hug and reminded him to not be a stranger, that he was more than welcome to visit us whenever he would like.

I get in my car, locking the doors and pulling out my phone to check any messages that might have popped up. I notice an email from one of the partners, informing me and a few other team members that there was going to a meeting on Monday morning with a bank firm from Japan. 

“Shit,” I mutter. That would mean I would, at the latest, prepare on Sunday morning. I let out a groan, turning on my car and start heading back toward the office. I’m exhausted, but I really want this weekend to myself.

I arrive at the office, greeting one of the janitors who was the middle of cleaning the hallways, surprised to see. “Miss Hwang, don’t tell me you’re going to work again?”

“I am, don’t worry about my office for the weekend—just head home whenever you’re done.”

“Yes, Miss Hwang.”

The sound of heels clack loudly against the marbled floors of the empty building. Everyone had gone home already, including the partners. Certainly, I don’t have to work as late as I do, but… Well, I just do it. I need to be prepared for any situation, especially since I’ll primarily be working alone again.

With Hoseok no longer my assistant, there’s a lot that I will need take on my own. Even when it went beyond his skillset, he was more than ready to learn and he excelled at whatever new task I brought on to him. He didn’t have to. I would have been fine when he didn’t—but it certainly helped a lot. He really spoiled me.

Once I got to my office, I turn on the lights and got right to work. Reviewing the email once again to look over all the materials and paperwork I need to lead the discussion and prepare for any additional questions that the bank may ask. Once I feel like I’m more than ready for Monday I finally drop everything, letting out a sigh and running my hands over my face. 

I check on the time and it’s a little after midnight. Not too bad for a last minute presentation prep. I get up from my desk and open the windows of my balcony taking in the fresh air. The city lights are really pretty tonight.

I reach into my pocket to take out a cigarette, but… I’m craving it. Yet, I don’t feel the urge to puff it. I should quit anyway. I pull out the box, throwing it in the garbage by my desk and I let out a yelp when I see Hoseok in front of me. “Wh-What are you doing here?” I say, looking at the clock again. I almost didn’t recognize him—he was always wearing a suit whenever I saw him. But now he was clad in a loose black tank top, a green hoodie, and grey sweats. His muscles teased me from under his top and I used cleaning up my desk as an excuse to not stare too long at him.

“Sorry, I realized I didn’t give you back my fob.” He says, pulling it out from his pocket. “What about you, Miss Hwang?”

“I got an email about an early Monday meeting, I didn’t want to spend my Sunday prepping for it,” I say with a small laugh, trying to calm myself down. I move around my desk to take the fob from him, “you didn’t have to come this late just to drop off your fob—though I should scare Jiwoo for not deactivating it before we left for your happy hour.” I joke as I walk around to slip the fob inside my desk. 

“I just happened to forget something else.” I hear him say.

“What did you forget?” I turn around he was right behind me. The lust that was present two weeks ago before he resigned is here again. My eyes meet his dark ones, and I trembled at the sight of them, like they would devour me and make me fall on my knees for him. 

One hand reached for the side of my hip and the other cupped my cheek; his touch is so gentle as he pulled me closer, pressing me against him. Heat rushed through my body and my core ached and swelled for him to do more than this. “What did you forget?” I whispered again, refusing to pull away from the magnetic force of his gaze. 

I’ve wanted him for so long, I resisted every urge and opportunity as I had once believed that my desires didn’t match his. Now, there was nothing holding me back, no lawsuit, no contract, nothing but two people who waited far too long for this moment.

“I forgot to have you.” 

It was like something snapped in me. Like a feral animal waiting to be released from its muzzle and chains. The moment he said those words, my own hands reached for the back of his neck and I pressed my lips against his. 

I open my mouth for him easily, his tongue battling against mine as he pushes me against my desk, pushing the documents and items cluttering my desk out of the way. He lifts me up easily to sit on top of my desk and, like magic, manages to remove most of my articles of clothing, with just my skirt lifted up around my hips and my panties slipped to the side. Hoseok doesn’t hesitate to play with my essence obscenely dripping for him. 

I shamelessly spread my legs wide for him, giving him more room to work with, as well as taking the opportunity for me to undress him as well. His bodied was crafted like he was made of stone, chiseled abs and strong arms that demanded to be worshipped by anyone who laid eyes on him.

I pushed his sweat pants just low enough for me to pull out his length and I gasped against his lips—he was… gifted. And he knew it too from the way he smirked. “Do you want it, Miss Hwang?” He whispers and I whimper at the way his voice deepened. He pushes his pants down further, stepping closer to me and gesturing me to wrap my hands around his cock. “I’ll give it to you, it’s all yours baby.” 

My stomach tightens at his words and my pussy begs me to let him, to take him like a woman. He presses the tip against me and I whimper at the intrusion, but the pain only makes me want to spread my legs wider for him. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” I gasp, shutting my eyes as he pushes more of himself. 

“Shit,” he growls, pushing more of himself in impatiently and I cry out in a sharp hiss, but he doesn’t relent. “Take it,” he groans, rolling his hips into me and my head falls back, letting out another gasp. 

As soon as my body welcomed every inch of him, he was merciless. Our moans echoed in my office along with the sound of slick skin slapping against each other. He leaned over my body, letting my lie down along my desk as he peppered gentle kisses over my skin—a contrast to the animalistic way his hips slapped against mine, and his cock pounding against the walls of my pussy.

“Oh fuck, Hoseok, right there,” I whine, my foot plants itself on the chair allowing my hips rise up and roll eagerly against his movements. Hoseok hooks his arms under my legs and lift my hips a little higher. The new angle had me seeing stars as his length grazed against my spot and my moans grew louder. I gripped everything I can to try and have some sense of reality. His name fell from my mouth as I grew closer and closer—

“Fuck!” I gasped, my walls pulsing and tightening around his length, forcing a groan out of him as he pauses for a moment. But only for a moment as he the immediately continues forcing me to take his length. “Hoseok, wait…” I whimper, a trembling hand reaching to stop him. 

He takes my hand bringing the palm of it to his lips. “You want me to wait?” He asks, letting go of my hand, grabbing my hips and pressing my down as my hips takes all of him. I whine, trying to wiggle away, my walls overstimulated. “I waited two years for this.” 

Hoseok pulls out of me and rips my panties off, followed by my skirt, leaving me bare to him completely. He sits in my chair and pulls me to have hover above him as his cock slips right inside me again. 

He moved my hips, making me bounce on his dick with loud slaps, and he forces another wave of my essence to drip down his hips and my body trembling above him. 

My fantasies certainly did not prepare me for how rough he would be, how much control he would have over me. I never would have expected my more than helpful assistant could control me like this. 

And I relished in it. 

Hoseok changed our position again, pressing me down against my desk as he fucked me from behind, his fingers wrapped around my neck as his hips pounded into me urgently and roughly. The movements were sporadic and fast and he groans into my ears to let me know he was about to come. 

“Tell me where to come, baby,” he whispers breathlessly into my ear, kissing and nibbling at the lobe. 

“Come inside me,” I gasp, and he pulls up from the table, using the pads of his fingers to rub quick circles around my swollen nub to join him as he releases inside of me. I cum quickly after him, our juices mixing messily as they trail down my thighs. 

Hoseok takes me with him as he collapses in my chair, catching his breath, and refusing to let me go. He peppers kisses on my back, his cock twitching inside of me. “Eunju,” he mutters, finally saying my name. I turn my head to face him and he presses his lips against mine.

“You know, we do have cameras here,” I say, knowing full well that there is no way the security cameras did not capture the sounds coming from my office. He laughs, nodding his head.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself anymore…” He says, hands pressing against my breasts, his cock coming back to life inside me.

“I don’t know if I’m glad you quit or not now.” 

“Be glad,” He mutters, “cause now there is nothing stopping me from being with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not have sex without a condom.


End file.
